Dreaming Of You
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Yay! My first Stylenny FanFic! WARNING CONTAINS A HINT OF YAOI AND BL! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Okay, rant over, so Kenny wants his dreams to become a reality...but will it happen? Review!


Kenny started to have these weird fantasies. But not the usual type, oh no, these were the type horny women should have. Every night he lay in his bed, dreaming and fantasising of the days when himself, Stan and Kyle would have the hottest threesome he'd ever experienced.

The whole town knew that Stan and Kyle were fucking each other, no matter how much they denied it. All Kenny wanted to do was to watch them have some fun for a little while, then to join in the fun.

Every single part of Kenny's body ached with lust when he was around the two boys, he just couldn't help himself. Just watching the way Kyle's lips curved upwards and the way his face would catch a tinge of pink whenever Stan was around. Then, there was the way Stan's body would respond to the girlish looks that Kyle would give him, Stan would press himself closer to the Jew, maybe even sometimes press a small kiss to his lips or cheek. Just watching the simplest or things like this, drove the blonde crazy.

He longed to feel the milky flesh against his own, to hear the moans of ecstasy that escaped their lips, the way the look in their eyes would contort from flushed and maybe slightly embarrassed, to lust drivingly sexy. He wanted to witness all the lip biting between them, the flushed faces, all the sensual smirks, maybe even a little bravery coming from their side.

All this thinking about Stan and Kyle was driving him crazy already; he reached down to his rock hard member and began stroking. He allowed his eyes to flutter back into his head, as small moans escaped his parted lips. The blonde male started to pick up his pace the more he thought about the two boys, the moans increased and he felt himself drawing nearer to his climax.

He thought about pressing him manhood into Kyle's tight entrance, while he received a blow-job from Stan. He dreamt of the sounds that would escape Kyle's lips as he flushed and swore under his breath, he thought about the way Stan's eyes would stare sensually at Kyle's face as he moaned around Kyle. Kenny thought about each thrust he pounded into the small Jew, the way his hips would buck forward, closer to Stan, and the way his back would arch while his head fell back in a euphoric state.

And on that note, Kenny came violently into his hand with a very audible moan/scream coming from his lips. He didn't even bother cleaning himself (or the bed for that matter) up, instead his eyes rolled back into his head as sleep over took his body.

Another night full of fantasies and wet dreams for Kenny…

The next morning, Kenny woke up with a look of lust in his eyes. "Well today is going to be an eventful day, with a raging hard on and Stan and Kyle around me all day." He thought aloud, lazily pulled his black skinny jeans on, followed by his t-shirt then parka.

Once he was ready and looking as presentable as a McCormick can, he headed out of the door with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

During the school day that glimpse of hope was suddenly drifting away, there was no way that he'd ever be able to fuck the two boys. Then the noticed it.

"Kyle, is that a hickey?" He asked the Jewish boy, poking the bruised spot on his neck. Much to Kenny's amusement, he made Kyle very uncomfortable. He started making strangling noises and flushing madly, as was Stan.

"Y-yeah, w-why?" He gulped, trying to sound cool about the whole situation, but he failed miserably.

"Woah dude! It looks fresh though! Hm, just couldn't keep it in your pants for the rest of the day? That's not like you two." Kenny chuckled, glancing at them both with hopeful eyes, just in case they both decided to attack Kenny. "So, Stan, I hope you didn't pound my favourite little Jew too hard?" Kenny said, rather sensually in-fact.

Stan gulped, flushing a deep crimson colour, while staring down at Kyle's thigh. "Okay, Kenny. W-what do you w-want?" He asked, realising that Kenny wanted something out of this conversation. Whenever Kenny passed compliments about people, even if they were small, he always wanted something, usually sex.

Kenny's signature, McCormick-smirk creeped onto his lightly tanned face, "give Kye a blow-job, right in front of me, Stanley." Kenny winked, rubbing Stan's thigh, receiving a very flushed open mouthed stare from Kyle and a wide eyed, stunned look from Stan.

"W-what?!" Stan whispered, trying to keep his voice down as much as possible. Kenny's smirk grew as he brushed his hand over Stan's cock, making a small gasp escape his lips.

"You heard Stanley, and it seems you're getting hard from this conversation." Kenny whispered in his ear, giving it a slight lick and nibble, making a barely audible moan come from his lips. "Mm, what was that, I didn't quite hear you?" He mused, giving a speechless Kyle a seductive wink as he continued to brush his hand over Stan's hardened cock. Stan quickly covered his reddened face with his hands and pushed Kenny's hand away from him.

"What t-the f-fuck w-was that?" He whispered, bringing a very stunned Kyle closer to him. Kenny smirked.

"Come on, Stan. We all know that you two fuck more than Hugh Heffner does with his bunnies, so I want in." Kenny smirk grew again.

"W-what?!" Kyle had finally found his words and was now blushing even more, "Wh-what do y-you mean you want in? If y-you mean what I think you do, then y-you're a sick bastard! You can get laid by yourself!" Kyle scowled, waggling a finger in front of Kenny's face.

"I supposed we could let him if it'd shut him up." Stan said, deep in thought, receiving the most horrified look Kyle could pull onto his face. Stan noticed and simply said, "Come on Kye, it'll shut him up. Plus, that means I get to fuck you again." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's the spirit, Stanley."

"Don't push me, McCormick. I can change my mind just as easy as I can click my fingers." Stan said like it wasn't a threat at all, it probably wasn't to him, but to Kenny it was. It'd shatter all of Kenny's dreams.

_That night!_

Stan and Kyle cautiously approached the McCormick's door, arguing about their upcoming activities.

"Stan, why did you agree to this?!" Kyle sounded calm at first, then the anger started to approach his voice, leaving Stan to stand there and blush.

"W-well…I guess Kenny's not t-that bad looking, and if it'd sh-shut him up then we should d-do it." Stan blushed at the sound of his own voice, earning a small jab to the arm from Kyle's side.

"You do realise even by doing this, it's not going to shut his mouth you ass hat!" Kyle exclaimed, knocking on Kenny's door. Stan looked at Kyle with a fake hurt expression from his previous shout and jab to the arm, making Kyle smile just a little.

The door opened to reveal a very out of breath looking Kenny. "H-hey." He panted, leaning against his slightly opened door. "C-come upstairs." He opened the door further. Kyle rolled his eyes, dragging Stan into the McCormick household. "Kyle why so bitching?" Kenny snickered, having finally caught his breath. "Is it your time of the-"

"Don't even end that sentence!" Kyle interrupted, scowling at the blonde male. "Why were you out of breath anyway?" Kyle said, somewhat calmer and happier, even in the situation he was in at this moment in time.

"Parents were fighting and I had to stop them from murdering each other." Kenny shrugged, leading the two boys into Kenny's room.

Once they all reached Kenny's bedroom, Stan and Kenny flopped down onto the bed together and Kyle stood there, arms folding and an anxious look plastered on his sweet, innocent face. "Dude, put your bags down and come and sit here." Stan patted the spot next to him. Kyle rolled his jade pools of diamonds, dropped his bags and clambered to the spot next to Stan, snuggling himself into his boyfriend.

They all exchanged weird looks for the next half an hour or so, making the atmosphere even more awkward than it already was.

"Why the fuck did you even want us to come over here, Ken?" Kyle asked, snuggling up to Stan even more (if possible).

"Well, uhm, I…I-I don't know h-how to explain it." He stuttered with a baby pink tinge creeping onto his lightly tanned skin, making Kyle raise an eyebrow eager to know more and Stan to pull Kyle even closer, so that now they were fixed together, as if they were one person. "I mean I do know how to explain it…oh what the hell! I had fantasises about doing it with you both and it was hot! So I decided, that I wanted that fantasy to become a reality and not just something that happens in my 'alone' time." Kenny sighed; even more pink tinted his cheeks.

"Sick dude! I'm not doing anything so count me out, Stan?" Kyle scrunched his nose up in disgust, wrapping his arms around Stan.

"I'm not doing it if Kye's not." He agreed, lying down with his boyfriend as they both drifted off to sleep. Kenny sighed. _I guess this another night full of wet dreams and fantasies then. I thought that actually doing it might stop the dreams, but I'll never know now._ Kenny thought to himself as sleep over took him too.

**_Voila! Finito! Done! So, review? I was going to make this into a full story, but I don't know anymore…tell me if I should in a review!_**


End file.
